


强制占有   chapter.41

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.41

《强制占有》41  
我开车从别墅区出去，随便钻进一个酒吧，向调酒师点了好多烈酒。  
我已经很久没碰过酒精，但是现在，我迫切渴望用它麻痹疼痛的心，能让我不再去想李赫宰。  
只要醉了就好，可以躲进酒精的世界，什么都不用再去想。  
我大口大口喝酒，不知道自己喝了多少，只是视线越来越模糊，脑子也不大清楚了。  
“再……来一杯……”  
“不要了。”  
有人走过来，按住我的手，我努力睁大眼睛，还是看不清他的脸，我被他用手从吧椅上拉起来，撞到他怀里。  
“你是谁啊……”  
我喝醉了，大着舌头好久才把话从嘴里顺利说出去。  
他似乎说了什么，我头晕耳花，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，听不到他说的话。我被他带出去塞进车里。我顺势倒下去，恍惚看到一副金丝边眼镜。  
唔……不是金俊秀啊，那这次不用再听他念我吐毁他衣服了。我的头在座位上蹭了蹭，找到一个舒服的位置，保持不动。   
好久之后车停下，有人打开门，好像在叫我名字。吵得我烦死了，一巴掌挥到他脸上，果然立马安静。胃里突然恶心，我推开他从车里冲出去，在马路旁边吐。  
酒量这个东西，真的要时常练习才行，像现在时隔好多年喝一回，就吐得昏天暗地。  
到后面我浑身无力，弯腰蹲到地上，有人走过来，递给我一瓶水。我又伸手拍开，觉得这人真的没有眼力见，看不出来我是故意买醉吗？李赫宰都没管我，他跟着做什么。  
李赫宰……李赫宰在哪里啊……  
我把头埋在两只交叠的手臂里，好半天都没想起来，算了……他不管我算了……反正我现在又老又丑，他不会喜欢。  
又有手来拉我，我偏着想躲开，结果重心不稳，差点摔了，他不高兴地“啧”了一声，逼我用水漱口，把我拦腰抱起，抗在他肩膀上。  
“放开……我……”我打了个酒嗝，话说得断断续续。用脚去蹬他，屁股又结结实实挨了他两巴掌。  
很痛，我没力气反抗了，趴在他肩膀上，被他扛着走了一段路，然后放到柔软的垫子上。  
唔……  
我是躺在床上吗？头痛，好想睡觉。  
“李老师，把手抬起来，换干净衣服。”  
眼皮像被什么东西紧紧压住，很重，我睁了好半天才睁开。勉强看到有个模糊的身影，瞧不清脸，我敲了敲脑袋，人影重叠成一个，好像是李赫宰。  
刺眼的光线射过来，我下意识地躲开，半晌在手臂后面看到，站在前面的不是别人，真的是他。  
“大叔哦。”我咧开嘴，有点茫然地笑了。  
“先把衣服换了。”  
他弯腰帮我脱了外套，离得我很近，我的脸就贴着他的脸，嘴唇甚至能碰到李赫宰的耳垂。  
看来酒这个东西真的不能多喝，我都出现幻觉了，我用力吸一口气，闻到自己一身酒气，还有李赫宰身上淡淡的香水味道。  
肯定是梦。  
那是不是我现在做什么都可以了。  
我捧起李赫宰的脸，用力地吻过去，我尝到了梦中的李赫宰的味道，是既熟悉又陌生的味道。我失控地吻着他的嘴唇，这是我一直深深渴求的。  
抱着我的手臂颤了一下，他从吻里挣扎出去，努力平复自己的呼吸，“李……东海……你在做什么？”  
梦里的李赫宰怎么这么啰嗦，我不满被他打断，嘟起嘴，眼睛湿润，“我要你进来。”  
反正这是我的梦境，我想做什么就做什么，才不管他愿不愿意。  
我把他的裤子剥开，有个嚣张的硬东西弹到我脸上，我楞了一下，听到李赫宰呼吸都快停住了。  
“嘿，好久不见了。”我伸手扶住他的阴茎，凑近亲了一下。  
“东海……”李赫宰想阻止我继续。  
我张嘴含住他的阴茎顶端，试图把它整根都含进去，可是实在太大了，唾液沿着我的嘴角往下淌。  
这根东西硬得像铁一样，李赫宰在不住地深呼吸。我的舌尖沿着他的阴茎半含半舔的吻了下去，故意发出舔弄的声响。  
我跪在李赫宰腿之间，半仰着头用舌尖和嘴唇安抚他涨得更大的阴茎。  
“东海……李东海……“李赫宰抓着我的头发，不自觉用力，扶着我的头一下又一下往他下身按去。  
我有些吞咽困难，眯起眼睛，有泪水从眼角流出来。  
“唔……”我的声音被李赫宰堵在嘴里，被他按着越来越快地吞咽他的硬挺，鼻腔里全是属于他的气味。  
我的头发湿透了，嘴唇被用力反复摩擦，李赫宰终于射出来的时候，那个东西正好停在我的嘴唇中间。  
我没有把残余的精液吐出来，浑身湿透了，看到李赫宰的喉结动了动。他紧紧握住我的手，低头吻下来。  
我被他抱起，有金属碰撞的声音。裤子被他脱下，内裤更是轻易被剥开，我冲他笑了一下，用沙哑的声音说：“赫宰……用力干我。”  
“李东海……你他妈的……”  
他伸手摸到我后面，他的阴茎又涨起来，抵在我的臀缝之间。当他扶着我的腰缓慢插进去的时候，我死死咬住嘴唇，那里好多年不曾让李赫宰进去过，很干涩，也很疼。可我忍着没有发出任何声音。  
湿润的触碰印在我的脖子上，我屏住呼吸，紧接着是锁骨，肩膀和胸，密密麻麻的亲吻，有点痒，又有些舒服。  
床陷下去，李赫宰把我整个人压下去，他额上有汗，镜片后面的双眼一片深沉。  
我能清晰地感觉到李赫宰的阴茎正一寸寸挤进我的身体，几乎要把我填满。李赫宰浅尝辄止似的不断退后，再逐步更深地进入。  
“唔……啊……”  
我抓着的肩膀，躺在他身下发出呻吟。我呼吸的频率加快，喘着粗气，湿润的眼睛半睁着，看李赫宰压在我身上，用力进入。  
“啊……赫宰……”我快被他折磨疯了，舔了舔嘴唇，“你可以……更用力一点。”  
“东海……东海……”李赫宰伸手把我的双腿分开，在他面前张到最大限度，深深地插进来。  
床吱呀地不停叫着，我大声喘息呻吟，享受着这场梦里的激烈的性爱。  
李赫宰的攻势让我把声音叫得更嘶哑，我的视线上下不停摇晃，他的身上和我一样，全是汗水。  
“东海……”他撞击的力气越来越大，我的身体被他撞出床头，又伸手把我按回来。  
当他的阴茎顶入我的敏感部位，快感像电流一样侵入我的四肢，我咬住自己的嘴唇，把精液射在李赫宰结实的小腹上。  
“射了……”我躺在床上，等着射精的快感过去。  
李赫宰俯下身来深深吻我， 我抱着他流汗的脖子，拼命和他亲吻。他抱着我腰的手，掐着我的身体，又撞击了好多次，才射进我的身体。  
我闭上眼，笑了，全身力气被这场性爱抽光。湿透的身体躺在床上，胸膛努力起伏。  
睡过去的时候还在想，梦境好像太逼真了。  
太阳光从落地窗射进来，我在床上翻身，慢慢睁开眼睛。首先传来的是大腿上的酸痛，我动了动身体，发现下面也有难以言喻的胀痛感。  
发生了什么？怎么这么难受？我撑着头想坐起来，却发现腰上被手臂缠住。  
我回过头，看见浑身赤裸的李赫宰正躺在我旁边，睁开的双眼不太清明，刚刚睡醒的样子。  
他掀开被子，收紧手臂把我搂进怀里，我的脸贴着他的胸膛，看到那里有满满一片暧昧的吻痕。  
“……”我的大脑放空，什么都想不起来。  
“早。”李赫宰用下巴蹭了蹭我的头发，拿牙齿咬我的耳朵尖，我下意识想躲，被他含住警告意味地打了下屁股。  
我找不到语言，连呼吸都停止了。  
“你的这里。”李赫宰退开，手指放到我同样赤裸的上身，在有纹身的心尖上敲了敲，“是什么。”  
轰地一下，有什么东西在我心里炸开了。


End file.
